


Baby I can't get enough of you

by lovingwriter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Insecure Ian, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Mental Coercion, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Rape/Non-con Elements, at the end Mickey is our own little sweety, kind of, kind off asshole Mickey at the beginning, mentions of bipolar Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingwriter/pseuds/lovingwriter
Summary: Ian feels suddenly uncomfortable of how he looks. Mickey isn't helping that at all at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for insecure Ian I AM SORRY but i promise this has a happy ending tho :) Mickey is being an asshole at the beginning, but becomes the caring, loving Mickey at the end. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ian was having trouble breathing. He looked at the mirror, running his hands over his red hair. Then over his little rounded stomach. He had stopped working out when his meds were fucking with him again over six months ago. Heavy workouts were making him nauseous back then, and he was too scared to start again, even though his meds were back on track again.

Ian had always been very confident, if not about what was going through his head, then the way he looked. He had always known he looked good enough to get random fucks every now and then. Then Mickey came. Literally, came, and fucked Ian's world up side down. Mickey was the badass of the neighborhood, the thug who hated 'fags'. See where they were now. 

So now Ian was standing in front of their bedroom mirror, staring himself and hating himself even more for having these thoughts. 

"Yo Ian! Where the fuck you at?" Mickey's voice echoed through their apartment. Ian quickly put his shirt down and put a fake smile on his lips. "In the bedroom asswipe!"

Suddenly Mickey was on the door, that fucking grin on his face which Ian knew too well.

"Hey Gallagher, want to fuck me?" Mickey said, already taking his clothes off. Ian swallowed hardly, not because he was becoming very aware of the more naked Mickey in front of him, but that he really didn't feel like it. 

"Yo, take ya' fucking clothes off, man", Mickey said and looked at Ian. 

"Mick I'm not really feeling it right now", Ian said, a small sad smile on his lips. Mickey's face fell. 

"The fuck? Since when you turned this offer down?" Mickey said in disbelief. 

"Since now, Mickey. I'm not really feeling it right now", Ian said more demanding. He knew Mickey wouldn't do anything to him that Ian wouldn't want to. Still this situation was getting kind of scaring. 

"Fuck you Firecrotch. You having some kind of trouble downstairs then? You don't have to do anything, just gimme a hand job or what ever", Mickey commented, taking his jeans off.

"Mickey, I already said no. Can we please just forget this?" Ian said, looking Mickey.

"The fuck Gallagher. Just please 'ya man would 'ya?" Mickey was upset, no, more like fucking pissed off at this point. 

"I'm not here to just 'please my man', and you know that!" Ian said, anger building inside him. Mickey raised his eyebrows and chuckled in disbelief.

"The fuck you doing here then Gallagher", he asked, but now not looking Ian in the eye.

Ian instead was having a mental breakdown inside his head. He could keep Mickey satisfied just giving him a blowjob or whatever. Why wouldn't he do that? Just because he was a little broken inside right now?

He didn't say a word, just walked over at Mickey and got down on his knees. He had do swallow hardly not to get the lump on his throat get to him. 

He yanked Mickey's boxers down and took him into his mouth straight away. He closed his eyes tightly not to get any tears fall from them. It felt the same as the beginning in their relationship. 

____________

The next day when Mickey woke up, Ian was facing the wall, his back against his back. Mickey slowly got up and walked in kitchen to make some coffee. 

At the time when coffee was ready, Ian was still sleeping. Mickey sat down on the couch and randomly started to surf the television. At the time he was done with that, Ian was still sleeping. Mickey got up, and walked towards their bedroom. He peeked inside and saw Ian in the same position as where he left him in the morning. The blanket was all over his head and he looked as he was in very uncomfortable position to sleep. Mickey's heart began to race. Fuck if this was what he thought it was... 

"Ian?" he asked carefully, the years giving him some practice of how to handle this. 

When he heard no answer, he walked little more closer and sat on the edge of the bed. 

A little sniff was coming from where Ian was laying. Mickey's heart began to race even more.

"Ian, hey", he said softly, almost whispering. He gently touched Ian's shoulder. Ian suddenly yanked the blanket away and sat up. 

"You don't get to do that shit now, Mickey! You don't. Get. To. Do. That!" Ian shouted and practically ran to the bathroom, slamming the door closed. Mickey stared at the door in disbelief. What the fuck was that?

"Ian!" he shouted, of course not getting any answer through the closed door. There was a loud crash and then sobs, and then even harder sobs. Mickey's head began to hurt. He stood up and went to the locked bathroom door. "Ian, hey, open the door. Please? Would you?"

Mickey had never heard Ian cry like that. There had been many wet eyes, but not actually this kind of sobs that wrecked through your whole body. 

"Ian I swear to God if you don't open this fucking door I'm gonna break it", Mickey said, his voice full of concern and yet low, a little threatening. 

Only sound for a while was shuffling, sniffs and then the door opened. Ian's were swollen and red, his cheeks stained. 

"Fuck you Mickey! Fuck you!" he shouted and for Mickey's horror there was blood dripping from Ian's hand. 

"Ian what the fuck, why the hell did you-"

"I didn't fucking cut myself, okay?! I'm not an idiot! I'm would never do anything that could hurt you, okay?! Never! I would never hurt someone I love, I've done it too many fucking times in my life already! I'm always here for you, I'm always making sure you have everything all right, I always do it, and what do I get back? Shouting and guilty feeling when I once in a year say no to sex! That's what I get, okay? I get to give a fucking blowjob just to keep you satisfied! And I'm tired of it! So fucking tired, Mick!"

A heavy silence fell down between them, Mickey starting to tear up for Ian's sudden burst out. He had to look down for not bursting into tears right then. Fuck.

"Ian, I-I- christ, I-"

"Look, it's fine, yeah? I'm used to it", Ian said, now feeling just tired, and hating to see Mickey so broken. He sat down on the bed, pressing his knuckles to stop them bleeding Mickey chuckled sadly, and looked up at Ian.

"Fuck Ian!" Mickey said, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Fuck. How the-what- I-"

Ian sighed and got up again. He touched Mickey's shoulder, and sighed again. "Mick, just forget it-"

"Ian I will not fucking forget it! Don't you have any idea what you just confessed? That I made you do something you wouldn't want to do. That I practically forced you to do gimme a blowjob to keep my own head satisfied. Don't you understand how-" Mickey's voice broke, he got to look down again. "-how fucked up that is. And you saying you're  _used to it?_   How many times I've made you do something you wouldn't- Jesus Christ Ian, fuck I-" Mickey was now fully sobbing, making Ian feel like shit. 

"Mickey it was just this one time-"

"It doesn't need anymore than the famous one time! That's all it takes. Even if I'm having a shit day doesn't mean I can just boss you around like some  _fucking whore_ -"

Mickey was shaking, his legs feeling like jello. Ian kept quiet this time. 

"After all the shit I put you through when we were younger- Fuck, I'm still doing it."

"No Mickey, you're not- you're- Fuck. I'm sorry for saying all that shit, okay?" Ian said. 

"Ian don't you get it? It's not shit you're saying. I'm so fucking sorry I made you do something you wouldn't want to do, okay? I'm- I'm really fucking sorry." 

Ian walked over to sobbing Mickey, now getting him against his chest. Mickey clutched the the shirt on his back and rested forehead against his chest. They stood like that for a while, until Mickey's sobs quieted down. The two were breathing heavily, Ian resting his chin in top of Mickey's head.

"Ian I'm really fucking sorry. I love you more than anything and fuck I- I appreciate every little thing you do for me, I do. Treating you like shit is- just, please. I'm sorry." 

Three or four years ago if someone had said to Mickey he would be talking to Ian Gallagher like that, he would've punched them unconscious. But now, well, now he kind of loved that read head with all his heart. 

"Mickey, I love you too. I love you too." That's all Mickey needed to hear before he crashed his lips against Ian's. He cupped his cheeks and kissed with all the passion he got. With all the love he felt. Ian rested his hand on Mickey's neck, the other on his waist protectively. 

When they finally got apart, Ian smiled softly, making Mickey's inside do flips. 

"If I can say, that was probably our best kiss ever", Ian smiled, making Mickey go dizzy. Instead of saying something, he just crashed his lips against Ian's again.

 


End file.
